


捡破烂的男人

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: hybrid！AU林在范x金有谦没羞没臊的科幻世界





	1. Chapter 1

林在范没想到有人连大金毛都能丢，又不是泰迪，这么大一只不见了都不知道找一下吗？  
他撑着一把破破烂烂的黑伞，无语地看着堵在自家门口的那只金毛。大概因为附近只有他家的门前有一小块挡雨的屋檐，大型犬心安理得地趴在那里舔着爪子，把他回家的路挡住了。  
林在范小时候对邻居家的狗留下了心理阴影，长大了也完全不想碰这类会呼哧呼哧吐着舌头飞扑上来的动物。  
好惨，只好等会儿再回家了。  
趁着对方还没注意到他，林在范转身就走，在街口的奶茶店愣是磨蹭了一下午。傍晚的时候雨变小了一些，林在范捡起那把折了一根骨的伞又晃回去。  
差不多也该走了吧？  
毛色非常漂亮，看起来是被精心照顾的宠物狗，总不会连家都认错吧。  
他像做贼一样偷偷靠近自己家门。  
—o—”  
“……你谁啊？！”  
家门口的金毛不见了，取而代之的是一个耷拉着狗耳朵，光屁股的陌生男人，背后还有一条卷成绺的尾巴啪嗒啪嗒甩在地上。  
不对，这根本不是人类吧。  
可疑生物用和头发一样湿漉漉的眼神望着他，张了张嘴。  
“汪。”  
……见鬼了。  
林在范站在门口，和裸体男人大眼瞪小眼了两分钟，还是觉得保险起见应该先报警，再不济也得找人出出主意。  
他刚掏出手机，对面的男人突然跳了起来，以一种常人难以想象的敏捷动作抢走了他的手机。林在范啊了一声，终于意识到这人大概是个变装癖劫匪，可莫名其妙的男人拿到了手机也不走，反而越凑越近。他被逼得一步步后退到墙角，才发现对方比自己高出一大截。  
“你……你要干啥……”  
他很穷啊，倒不担心被抢走什么，只是怕万一这劫匪翻不到什么值钱的东西，回过头来报复他。  
陌生男子把他圈在角落里，一点也不在意自己身上的水把两个人都蹭湿了。林在范屏住呼吸，过了一会儿才意识到对方在舔他的脸，那个又湿又软的东西是男人的舌头。  
？？？  
现在的劫匪也太变态了吧？  
他想跑，专心舔着他的男人却收紧了手臂不让他走，他怕对方突然拿刀出来，也不敢动，那男人于是硬把他脖子以上裸露的皮肤都完完整整舔过一遍才罢休。  
林在范身无可恋地僵在自家大门口，等对方心满意足地停下动作。他眼神死，抬头对上男人湿漉漉的眼睛。  
“……”  
林在范的视线逐渐上移，刚才那对耷拉着的狗耳朵现在变得精神抖擞，他一个激灵，抓着男人的肩膀把他翻了个面。  
啊，果然。  
高兴地打着摆的尾巴完全就是犬类的样子。  
他听说过这种有钱人家玩的东西。  
男子转过头，露出期待的神色。  
“听得懂人话吧？”林在范说，“我没钱，不想养狗，什么狗都不想。”  
才不会上推销的当。  
虽然这个推销员还挺好看的。  
“呜……”  
啊，耳朵又耷拉下来了。  
林在范叹了口气，提醒自己不要掉进这种推销的套路里去，现在的人什么事做不出？  
虽然大多数hybrid的确没什么人权，可光着屁股在别人家门口推销自己也是够可怜的，大概又是个卖身给无良老板的受害者。  
林在范思考了一下这个月工资卡上的余额，他可没那么多钱做慈善，再说他对养狗也不是很感兴趣。看这人年纪比自己小，等雨停了再赶人走算了，但很快他就发现自己想错了。  
既然有逼迫员工光着身子出来推销的恶魔老板，就一定同时还做着强买强卖的无赖勾当。  
眼睁睁看着自己本来就少得可怜的信用点数被扣掉二十点，林在范只好把一口恶气都撒到莫名其妙买来的商品身上。  
被追着满屋子打的大金毛委屈地躲在小餐桌下面——凭借动物的直觉，两小时内他已经把这个不大的家和林在范本人摸了个透——塞不进桌子底下的后腿挨了狠狠的一脚。  
“呜呜好痛……主人饶了我吧……”  
突然就变回人形的hybrid似乎还不能很熟练地控制变身能力，林在范看着捂着大腿哀嚎的年轻男子无语地丢掉了手里的擀面杖。  
“起来做饭去！”  
登记资料显示叫做金有谦的犬型hybrid嗷了一声，赶紧爬出来滚去厨房。结果做出来的食物还是只有炒饭、披萨和汉堡包。  
林在范已经又把擀面杖拿在了手里，“我要吃韩食！韩食！听不懂吗？！”  
“油缸米下次一定努力学习……”被训斥的大狗狗耷拉着脑袋跪在他脚边，“今天先吃这个吧，也很好吃的。”  
“我不吃！信了你的邪，我已经吃了两天汉堡了！”  
要不是为了保护hybrid的人权，设立了法律规定三个月内不许退货，他早就把这个没用的东西退回去了。就算没什么特别才能，别人家的至少还会做家务呢。  
他打电话给售后服务，“我要退货！”  
听筒那边传来甜美的机械女声，“尊敬的顾客，您好，系统显示您购入商品不足三个月，暂不能为您办理退货手续，请谅解。”  
“那我要预约三个月以后退货！”  
“您好，经系统审核，已为您预约成功，届时我们将依据商品新旧程度将信用点数退还至您的个人账户，请注意查收，XX公司竭诚为您提供最优质的hybrid服务。以下请您配合回答我们公司的客户满意度问卷，我们将挑选幸运顾客送出精美小礼物一份：请问是什么原因……”  
林在范没好气地摔下电话，有只手从后面拽了拽他的裤腿。  
“干嘛？”  
“主人千万不要退货呜呜呜……”  
虽然是人类的形态，却还是习惯性地坐在地上，为了方便只套了一件宽松的白色T恤。林在范的视线从那漂亮的下颌线往下走，落在他光裸的大腿上。  
“为什么？”  
“二手商品会卖不出去。”  
hybrid很老实地回答。  
“卖不出去会被关小黑屋，还没有炒饭吃。”  
林在范差点被气笑了，金有谦看他表情松弛下来，才敢挪得离他近一点，抱着他的大腿把软软的脸颊贴上来。  
“油缸米很能干的，不要把油缸米丢掉。”  
林在范去网上找来使用手册，金有谦眼巴巴地等他从头到尾看完，又被从头到脚仔仔细细扫视了一遍，紧张地等着他发话。  
“你会排版吗？”林作家问。  
“不会。”大狗狗一脸纯良，“油缸米是家务型的。”  
“……”  
林在范沉默地把使用手册翻回第一页，脸上写着“我一个单身汉也不知道当初为什么要买这么个玩意儿”。  
金有谦从他手里拽过鼠标，往下翻到用途一栏。  
“油缸米会做饭，洗衣服，打扫卫生，还会帮主人暖床。”  
？？？  
前面三项都不合格，最后一项又是怎么回事？  
金有谦露出恍然大悟的表情，“主人是需要这个吗？早说不就好了。”  
犬型hybrid的体温比人类高，在已经开始转凉的秋天抱起来很舒服。林在范于是一边窝在沙发上改他的稿子，一边用扁平足磨蹭大金毛的肚皮。  
勉强发现了一个用途，不过还是有点亏，要是还有别的功能就好了。  
他这么想着，刚才T恤下那半截白到反光的大腿在脑子里浮现了出来。他踢了踢金毛油光发亮的屁股。  
“喂，另一种暖床，你会吗？”

Def.：在线等，不小心把商品睡了，还能退吗？


	2. Chapter 2

2

随着各型各色hybrid在大众视野中的普及，为了防止人们过度追求新鲜感而不断购买退换hybrid产品，造成资源浪费，许多公司都订立了最短使用期限的规定。

金有谦在新家住了三个月，按规定这就过了强制保护期，即使没什么质量问题也可以正常申请废品回收了。赶稿的林在范却忙得好像压根忘了这回事，在书房里一呆三天都不出门，连社区疫所的事务员上门时，都是差遣金有谦从钱包里翻出他的身份ID卡去登记的。

正式登记了再想退货，折旧率就更大了哦。

金有谦很明白这一点。

……那就不要告诉主人了吧。

他打赌林在范并不清楚商家的狡猾之处，说不定到时候会舍得放弃那些已经被扣得所剩无几的退款。

初夏时节潮湿得很，东南季风在抬升气温的同时也带来了丰沛的降水。因为家里没有电吹风，所以林在范通常不让他下雨的时候出门。

可是林作家忙起来就没那么多精力管他，金有谦扒着窗台安静地看了一会儿外面深深浅浅的水洼，想起来两天前和林在范一起出门时发现的那个漂亮的街心花园。

林在范没养过狗，不知道大型犬是要遛的，还说他是这个家里最值钱的东西，从不许他单独出门，他已经在房间里闷了好几天了。

有点想去看看。

他偷偷地想，趴在书房门上听了听，里面传来规律的敲击键盘的声音。

就一会儿，晚饭前就回来。

林在范发现家里的狗不见了的时候真实地恐慌了一下，就跟发现段宜恩生日送他那块贵重的手表丢了一样。

段大公子是他的前男友，向来只在陌生人身上付出新鲜感和代价。他们在新书签售会上认识，又在下一次书展上分手，没什么理由，只是段公子不想玩了，他也没什么好抱怨。段宜恩温柔又多金，砸了不少钱给他出书又陪他玩，他除了付出了真感情之外也没损失什么，可现在感情又值几个钱？

那块被当作存折保存的机械表后来还是找到了，狗也没有离家出走，不仅回来了，还给他从外面又捡了一只小的回来。

林在范在一人一狗之间来回看了半天，“你当这儿是自己家呢，什么都往回捡？”

“它一个人会活不下去的，”金有谦说，“我们留下它吧好不好？油缸米会负责照顾它的。”

金有谦用乞求又崇拜的眼神望着他，仿佛他是什么神通广大的救世主，林在范没办法只好败给了自己的虚荣心。

可真正的动物和hybrid毕竟又是不一样的。捡来的小狗被原生生物保护组织带走的那天，金有谦难过得不行，他想出去找它，却被林在范一句“你出去了就别回来”挡住了脚步。

外面的世界对hybrid来说太危险了，他们没有能力也没有被赋予保护自己的权利。

hybrid被制造出来的时候都经过了严格的基因筛选，那些负面的、会对人类有害的性状被剔除，而保留下来的品质确保了所有产品都友善、开朗、喜欢和人类做朋友，对恶的戒心一开始就不存在于他们的碱基序列之中。

金有谦知道林在范是为他好，不该为了这事闹脾气，可那只他从路边捡回来的小东西总让他想起自己，一样是没人愿意要也没人愿意管。

晚饭的时候金有谦还没出现，厨房里也冷冰冰的。

算了，反正hybrid也不需要吃饭，随他去吧。林在范摇摇头，拿微波炉热了中午剩下的饭菜，边吃边构思自己还没写完的稿子。

天又开始下雨，等第一道雷声砸下来的时候，林在范才想起某只害怕打雷的小家伙。

他在书房的角落里找到了把身体围成一个圈的大金毛。房间里没开灯也没窗，只有项圈上那个特制的编号发着微微的荧光。

……等等这项圈哪里来的，为什么这么像身份ID？

林在范突然恍惚了一下，隐约意识到自己是不是错过了什么重要的时间节点。

算了，他都有勇气凭着两位数的存款玩hybrid这种东西了，还有什么不敢的？

他蹲到它身边，狗狗支起前腿，晃了晃耳朵把脑袋埋进他怀里。

林在范知道自己刚刚可能说得有点过分，他只想着这么贵重的物品可不能有个三长两短，计划攒着退货的钱换套大点的房子，没有多顾忌金有谦的感受。

你喜欢我们再去买一只。他倒是也很想豪气干云地说这种话，可贫穷限制了他的自负心。

——没有生气哦。

虽然犬型的时候不会说话，林在范却仿佛听到了对方的心声，他摸摸金毛暖融融的身子。

“变回来吧，我喜欢你原来的样子。”


End file.
